Bowstring releases are devices commonly used by archers to grasp a bowstring and then release it (after the bowstring has been pulled) to increase the accuracy of the archer's shot, and to increase comfort to the archer. Releases are often provided in the form of hand-held or hand-mounted jaws which grip the bowstring, and which can be actuated by the archer via a trigger. Examples of prior bowstring releases can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,407 and 5,582,158 to Linsmeyer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,819 to Eckert, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,240,672 to Peck et al., the contents of which should be regarded as part of this document as if they were appended thereon.
Many prior releases tend to provide less than ideal performance, primarily owing to two reasons. Initially, owing to manufacturing tolerances and/or owing to their jaw actuation mechanisms, the movement of their jaws is unequal (i.e., the jaws do not move symmetrically by the same distances, at the same times). This can lead to decreased shooting accuracy as one jaw releases the bowstring, and the bowstring “rolls off” the other jaw. Secondly, again owing to manufacturing tolerances and/or owing to jaw actuation schemes, prior releases tend to lack smooth actuation: pulling the trigger often leads to a clicking or grinding effect as the actuation mechanism works to open the jaws. Apart from generating unwanted noise, this too can generate inaccuracies with shooting. It would therefore be useful to have bowstring releases which address these problems.